


First Time

by Princess_Kurenai



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: First Time, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-18 03:17:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18112163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princess_Kurenai/pseuds/Princess_Kurenai
Summary: Adonis non era mai stato realmente interessato al sesso. Era ovviamente a conoscenza della parte teorica di quell’incontro tra amanti - che fossero un uomo e una donna o due uomini -, e più di una volta aveva fatto indugiare le proprie mani in carezze piuttosto intime per mettere a tacere delle imbarazzanti reazioni mattutine del suo corpo, ma alla fin fine non aveva mai provato un vero e proprio desiderio sessuale.





	First Time

**Author's Note:**

> **➥ Prompt:** Meraviglia  
>  **➥ Personaggi:** Adonis Otogari, Koga Oogami  
>  **➥ Rating:** NSFW  
>  **➥ Parole:** 1595  
>  **➥ Note:** Non so più scrivere p0rno e non so scrivere prime volte. Eppure eccomi qui a fare entrambe le cose sulla mia OTP XD

Adonis non era mai stato realmente interessato al sesso. Era ovviamente a conoscenza della parte teorica di quell’incontro tra amanti - che fossero un uomo e una donna o due uomini -, e più di una volta aveva fatto indugiare le proprie mani in carezze piuttosto intime per mettere a tacere delle imbarazzanti reazioni mattutine del suo corpo, ma alla fin fine non aveva mai provato un vero e proprio desiderio sessuale.

Non aveva mai visto quella sua mancanza di interesse come un problema né si era mai considerato  _ ‘sbagliato’ _ , perché in fin dei conti la risposta era sempre stata semplice: non aveva mai desiderato nessuno. Aspettava solamente la persona giusta, e infatti tutto il suo mondo si era capovolto, assumendo sfumature diverse, dopo aver realizzato di provare qualcosa per Oogami.

Era stato proprio l’inizio della sua relazione con Koga a segnare un cambiamento graduale non solo nella sua personalità ma anche nei suoi rapporti con il compagno. Una crescita lenta che li aveva visti dapprima estremamente imbarazzati alla sola idea di tenersi per mano e che infine era mutata nella necessità di sensazioni più fisiche. I timidi baci si erano infatti trasformati in carezze sempre più ardite e piacevoli, e senza alcuna fretta entrambi avevano scoperto un’intimità calda e rassicurante che, con quel suo ritmo placido, li aveva portati a provare desideri nuovi e forti, al di là della semplice ma piacevole masturbazione.

Ed infatti erano lì, distesi sul letto di Oogami a toccarsi, con gli occhi resi quasi più scuri dal desiderio reciproco. Era complicato far iniziare un qualcosa senza sapere esattamente come renderla possibile nel piano pratico, soprattutto per uno come Adonis che aveva sempre cercato di far valere la ragione all'istinto. L'esatto contrario del suo compagno.

Erano una coppia equilibrata ma giunti a quel punto dovevano assolutamente trovare un punto di partenza perché, per quanto Adonis stesse cercando di controllarsi, sentiva a sua volta il bisogno di condividere quel gesto d'amore con Koga.

Si morse infatti le labbra, mormorando un basso: «Oogami...», per attirare l'attenzione del suo partner. Cercò subito le sue labbra, prendendo quella decisione che probabilmente stava mancando per sbloccare la situazione. E, a dirla tutta, gli sembra anche la cosa migliore quella di  _ ‘stare sotto’, _ perché la sola idea di fare qualcosa di sbagliato e di far male al suo compagno era in grado di fargli quasi mancare l’aria. La sua forza era superiore a quella di tanti altri adolescenti della sua età e di conseguenza era anche certo di poter sopportare un po' di dolore - anche se era certo che Koga non gli avrebbe mai fatto del male.

Si distese quindi con la schiena sul materasso, guardando Oogami alla ricerca di un’ennesima conferma. Koga aveva le orecchie rosse per l’imbarazzo e lì per lì sembrava quasi fare di tutto per evitare il suo sguardo mentre si sistema tra le sue gambe leggermente divaricate.

«Sei… uhm… sicuro?», gli chiese, azzardandosi a sollevare finalmente gli occhi su di lui.

Adonis annuì, piegando un poco le labbra verso l’alto in un sorriso al quale Oogami rispose quasi subito senza però riuscire a nascondere il proprio nervosismo e l’emozione. Ripresero tuttavia a baciarsi come per riportare quella situazione su un campo conosciuto ad entrambi.

Infatti ripresero anche le carezze che da titubanti diventarono via via sempre più ardite.

Koga era un ragazzo estremamente testardo e istintivo, e probabilmente era proprio quella sua indole a farlo muovere in quegli istanti di imbarazzo. Forse non gli andava che fosse stato proprio Otogari a fare la prima mossa e voleva dimostrare di essere a sua volta all'altezza e di desiderare tanto quanto il suo compagno il fare per la prima volta l'amore.

Si prese infatti del tempo per toccarlo ovunque, eccitandolo e abituandosi a ciò che avrebbero dovuto affrontare insieme, soffermandosi poi solo per aprire un barattolino di lubrificante che, fino a quell'istante, era rimasto gelosamente nascosto in un cassetto del comodino.

Koga storse in naso per quell'odore di frutta ma non sembrò mostrare un eccessivo fastidio ma solo un pizzico di nervosismo quando andò ad accostare l'indice contro le natiche di Adonis, il quale assentì con uno sguardo carico di fiducia.

Non aveva paura né temeva il dolore, e continuò a fissarlo anche quando sentì la falange del suo compagno premere contro il suo orifizio, forzandolo ad aprirsi per facilitarne l'accesso. Era una sensazione strana, coadiuvata dal fatto che mai prima di quel momento aveva tentato di toccarsi in quel modo. Tuttavia, il fatto che fosse proprio Koga a farlo per la prima volta era in grado di donargli un acceso e piacevole senso di sicurezza.

Trattenne il respiro rilasciandolo poi poco dopo nel tentativo di rilassare i muscoli che si erano irrigiditi per l'intrusione.Non fu semplice raggiungere la calma necessaria per godere di quella penetrazione e, quando vi riuscì, all'indice venne aggiunto un secondo dito e poi un terzo.

Fu proprio in quel momento, quando le tre dita di Koga andarono a colpire un preciso punto all'interno del suo corpo che Otogari si lasciò sfuggire un verso alto e sorpreso. Il fastidio era stato quasi spazzato via da quella carezza titubante che, forse per curiosità, venne ripetuta ancora e ancora. Continuò a gemere e ad artigliare le dita sulle lenzuola nel tentativo di sorreggersi a causa di quell'insana sensazione di vertigine che gli stava facendo girare la testa e che divenne più intensa quando raggiunse suo malgrado l'orgasmo senza neanche toccarsi.

Koga, probabilmente sorpreso, si bloccò allontanando subito le dita lasciando Adonis con il fiato corto e con una vaga sensazione di vuoto che desiderò sparisse subito. Aveva raggiunto l'apice del piacere - che era stato più intenso e bello di tutte le altre volte che era successo -, ma al tempo stesso non si sentiva realmente soddisfatto.

«Sei...», bofonchiò Oogami, mostrando il suo stupore senza neanche provare a nasconderlo. La sua voce era roca ed eccitata, ed il suo sesso dolorosamente eretto era solo la prova di quanto il suo tono stava cercando di comunicare.

Otogari, incapace di rispondere, annuì afferrandolo per le spalle per poterlo riattirare a sé. Lo baciò ancora, spingendo il suo corpo ancora sensibile per l'orgasmo verso quello del suo compagno. Koga rispose subito al suo assalto con ritrovata sicurezza - probabilmente doveva aver pensato, per un attimo, di aver sbagliato qualcosa -, muovendosi e facendo sfregare la sua erezione contro quella di Adonis che non tardò a risvegliarsi.

Ansimarono l'uno contro le labbra dell'altro, trovando in quei movimenti un'ulteriore certezza di quell'ostacolo che entrambi desideravano superare.

Adonis aveva ovviamente messo in conto il dolore quando sentì, finalmente, il sesso del suo compagno contro il suo orifizio, e certo della sua resistenza, si spinse istintivamente verso Koga che accolse subito quel suo invito iniziando a forzare l'apertura.

Strinse i denti contro le labbra, incapace di nascondere il fastidio, ma non si ritrasse né diede ad Oogami motivo di preoccuparsi inutilmente. Sapeva che sarebbe passato e che poi tutto sarebbe stato perfetto, ne era certo - o almeno così aveva letto e non aveva motivo di dubitare della teoria che aveva appreso.

Ovviamente il suo dolore non passò inosservato agli occhi attenti di Koga che, iniziando a masturbarlo, cercò di aiutarlo ad accogliere con il minor fastidio la sua erezione. Riprese anche a baciarlo, incapace di rassicurarlo a parole come forse avrebbe voluto fare. Ma ad Adonis andava bene in quel modo, sapeva quando per Oogami fosse difficile comunicare alcune volte e i suoi gesti erano ormai la cosa più familiare per lui.

Lentamente iniziò infatti a far rilassare il suo corpo e, come era accaduto qualche minuto prima con le dita, ad Otogari bastò sentire il sesso del suo compagno sfiorargli la prostata per avvertire gran parte del fastidio sparire. Era ancora presente, ma il piacere iniziò pian piano a farsi strada in tutto il suo corpo, rendendolo sensibile e reattivo a ogni movimento.

Ben presto, Adonis iniziò addirittura a faticare a ragionare e a mettere un freno ai suoi gemiti. La sua mente si stava lasciando andare al piacere, trasformando ogni singola spinta di Koga in sensazioni meravigliose e uniche.

Non si rese neanche conto di essere di nuovo sull'orlo di un secondo orgasmo ma si ritrovò ugualmente a gemere infastidito quando Oogami si allontanò rapidamente dal suo corpo, venendogli poco dopo sullo stomaco con un basso verso simile ad un ringhio. La mano di Koga, stretta sul suo sesso, si fermò solo qualche attimo prima di riprendere a muoversi e a quel punto, senza più ormai più freni, anche Adonis venne per la seconda volta.

Rimasero immobili, stanchi, sudati e sporchi, ma Otogari non se la sentiva proprio di lamentarsi perché tutto il suo corpo, per quanto dolente, sembrava invece gioire per quel fastidio. Non capiva come fosse possibile ma era una sensazione meravigliosa, anzi: lo era anche tutto quello che li circondava e quello che provava per Koga. Gli sembrava quasi di vedere le cose da un punto di vista diverso ed era per davvero bellissimo.

«Stai... bene?», domandò Oogami dopo aver ripreso il controllo della sua voce.

Adonis lì per lì non riuscì a rispondere e si limitò ad assentire con un sorriso pigro ma soddisfatto, ma anche un po' imbarazzato.

«Tsk… la prossima volta sarà anche migliore!», sbottò subito dopo il suo compagno, con il viso ancora più rosso, e Adonis non poté non sentirsi più felice ed emozionato.

Non era certo che tutto potesse essere ancora più stupefacente e bello, ma si fidava di Koga ed era convinto che con lui tutto potesse diventare  _ perfetto  _ come la loro prima volta.

  
  



End file.
